


Основы прикладной педагогики

by Kenilvort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по <a href="http://www.diary.ru/~dobrofest/p173651706.htm">заявке</a> «Дино|Хибари. АУ с вымышленными традициями. В Японии наставники учат своих учеников не только своему умению, но и многим другим вещам, в том числе и искусству любви. Попросту говоря, спят со своими учениками. Хибари признал Дино своим наставником и ждет, что тот воспользуется своим правом. О чем сообщает с прямотой, весьма шокирующей Каваллоне, который не был знаком с тонкостями японских традиций наставничества. Дино обещает подумать и идет к Тсуне посоветоваться. Названый младший брат только радуется: "Повезло Хибари-сану с учителем. А вот Реборн..." Далее подтягивается остальная Вонгола. Идет обсуждение рассказа Дино, в ходе которого выясняется, что Ямамото то же самое ждал от Сквало и был послан нафиг. Итальянцы в шоке, японцы недоумевают, чем этот шок вызван. Разница менталитетов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Основы прикладной педагогики

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Доброфест в русском фандоме Реборна

Дино с настороженностью относился к звонкам Реборна. Как подсказывал ему обширный опыт, Реборн никогда не звонил просто так – только когда чего-то хотел. Главным образом, испортить Дино жизнь.  
– Привет, – произнес Реборн, едва только Дино снял трубку. – Есть работа.  
Дино с грустью оглядел сваленные в стопки отчеты и сводки и констатировал, что работа таки и вправду была, правда, вряд ли Реборн, наплевательски относившийся к чужим проблемам, имел в виду именно это.  
– Ребятам необходима тренировка, – продолжал между тем Реборн. – Враги не дремлют.  
Дино бросил быстрый взгляд на часы, на которых уже давно перевалило за полночь: в отличие от врагов, ему очень хотелось спать.  
– Ты тренируешь Хибари.  
– О, Кёя, – при мысли о бывшем подопечном Дино просветлел. – Как он там?  
– Искалечил уже двух инструкторов и ждет не дождется твоего приезда. Так что поторопись.  
Раздался щелчок – и в трубке воцарилась тишина.  
Вздохнув, Дино бросил телефон на стол – и принялся планировать подробности будущей тренировки. На самом деле поладить с Кёей было легко: он ненавидел слабаков (и большую часть всего живого), но пока вам удавалось избегать его попыток определить вас на больничную койку, он не доставлял ни малейших проблем. Дино неодобрительно покачал головой: было бы здорово, заинтересуйся Кёя чем-то, кроме бесконечных драк.  
Тогда он еще не знал, что двадцать четыре часа спустя поменяет свое мнение на диаметрально противоположное.

 

В приемной пахло зеленым чаем, воском для укладки волос – и дисциплиной.  
– Каваллоне-сан, – поприветствовал Кусакабе, отрываясь от каких-то бумаг.  
– Привет, – сверкнул улыбкой Дино. Будь на месте Кусакабе какая-нибудь девица, и она бы непременно растаяла. Однако на месте Кусакабе был сам Кусакабе – и он только выжидающе приподнял бровь. – А где Кёя?  
– Председатель на крыше. Хотите подняться?  
– Хочу, – подтвердил Дино.  
– Аптечку взяли?  
– А просто забежать поздороваться не получится? – робко поинтересовался Дино.  
Кусакабе приподнял вторую бровь.  
– Взяли, – успокоил Ромарио, похлопав себя по боку, и они с Кусакабе обменялись уважительными кивками.  
– Тогда пойдемте.  
Кёя и вправду обнаружился на крыше – дремал, вытянувшись на спине и подставив солнцу исцарапанный нос.  
– Кёя! – воскликнул Дино радостно. – Я приехал! Ты скучал?  
В следующую секунду мимо его головы пронеслась тонфа и, врезавшись в стену, оставила в ней солидную вмятину.  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – улыбнулся Дино.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Кёя отряхнул гакуран и, накинув его на плечи, смерил Дино мрачным взглядом.  
– Ты. Камикорос.  
Словно из ниоткуда в его руке появилась еще одна тонфа.  
– Кёя, как ты можешь, – укорил Дино, торопливо снимая с пояса кнут. – Разве так следует обращаться со своим учителем?  
Кёя дернулся и замер. Стоящий у заградительной сетки Кусакабе разинул рот и уронил на пол полуизжеванную травинку. Сообразив, что по каким-то неизвестным причинам бить его пока не собираются, Дино решил закрепить успех.  
– Такое поведение моего ученика причиняет мне настоящую боль.  
Он с досадой прикусил губу: мда, не самый удачный ход. Сейчас Кёя выйдет из ступора и попытается причинить ему боль не только поведением.  
Однако обычно скорый на расправу Кёя действовать не торопился.  
– Учитель, значит, – произнес он каким-то непонятным тоном. Кусакабе шумно выдохнул, но промолчал.  
– Учитель, – кивнул гордый собой Дино.  
В принципе, это имело смысл. В японской культуре он разбирался плохо, но судя по непривычно мирному поведению Кёи можно было предположить, что к учителям здесь отношение особое. Наверняка они пользуются повышенным почетом и уважением. По крайней мере, их не калечат. Знай Дино об этом раньше, и он назвался бы учителем еще при первой встрече с Кёей – вместо того, чтобы представляться обычным инструктором.  
– Учитель, – повторил Кёя, пройдясь по нему оценивающим взглядом. Сперва он уделил внимание лицу, затем переключился на татуировку, после чего заинтересованно уставился на пах. Дино машинально подтянул штаны.  
На его памяти это была самая странная форма проявления почета и уважения, которую он когда-либо видел.  
– Ладно, – кивнул Кёя после непродолжительного раздумья. – Учи.  
Кусакабе философски пожал плечами.  
– Отлично, – улыбнулся Дино, – тогда наш первый урок…  
– Сегодня после занятий, – перебил его Кёя. – В приемной. – И в качестве запоздалого объяснения добавил: – Там диванчик.  
– Не понял, – растерялся Дино. – А диванчик нам зачем?  
– Ты хочешь проводить наш первый урок без диванчика? – во взгляде Кёи появилось что-то, отдаленно напоминающее уважение.  
Вопрос поставил Дино в тупик. Особой образовательной ценности в диванчике он не видел и понять, почему Кёя так на нем настаивает, не мог. Впрочем, немного поразмыслив, Дино пришел к выводу, что это в Кёе говорит тактик: за время своего знакомства они уже сражались на крыше, у реки, в горах. Было вполне естественно, что Кёя захотел получить опыт драки в закрытых, загроможденных мебелью помещениях.  
– Ну ладно, пусть будет диванчик, – не стал возражать Дино.  
Кея демонстрировал редкую для него покладистость и рассудительность, и меньшее, что Дино мог сделать в ответ, – это пойти на уступки.

 

Готовность Дино уступать подверглась испытаниям уже в самом начале так называемого урока – когда Кёя бесцеремонно выставил Ромарио из приемной. Кусакабе, ранее всегда наблюдавший за драками своего председателя, ушел сам. Причину этих странностей Дино объяснил себе просто: места в приемной и вправду было немного. Когда они с Кёей станут драться, зеваки будут им только мешать. Подобный тактический инсайт заслуживал поощрения.  
– Кёя, ты делаешь успехи, – похвалил Дино. – Учитываешь особенности обстановки, думаешь об окружающих – это достойно награды.  
На лице Кёи появилась слабая заинтересованность.  
– Вот что, – решил Дино, немного подумав, – во время наших занятий мы изучим множество вещей. Однако почему бы сегодня – в качестве исключения – не поработать над тем, что больше всего тебя интересует? Скажи, чем бы ты хотел заняться?  
Хибари сказал.  
Дино выронил кнут и вытаращил глаза.  
В последний раз он слышал подобное от шлюхи, которую ему притащили хранители в безуспешной попытке помочь снять накопившийся стресс.  
– В твоем учебном плане это было в более поздних уроках? – поинтересовался Кёя, стягивая с себя гакуран и аккуратно вешая его на спинку стула.  
– В моем учебном плане вообще этого не было! – выкрикнул Дино.  
– Большое упущение с твоей стороны, – заметил Кёя неодобрительно, медленно расстегивая манжеты. – Может, стоит заставить тебя доказать свою квалификацию как учителя… – произнес он задумчиво.  
– Как? – уточнил Дино с опаской.  
Вместо ответа Кёя бросил красноречивый взгляд на диванчик.  
– Кёя, – Дино с отчаяньем уставился на подопечного, – чему, по-твоему, я должен тебя учить?  
– Искусству любви, – пожал плечами тот.  
За время, которое у Дино ушло на осознание услышанного, Кёя успел сбросить туфли и снять носки.  
– Я не… мы не… – выдавил Дино и, не выдержав, протестующе воскликнул: – С чего вообще ты это взял?!  
– Общеизвестный факт, – заметил Кёя безразлично, дергая пряжку ремня. – Ты собираешься раздеваться?  
– Нет, – Дино протестующе замотал головой. – И был бы признателен, если бы ты тоже этого не делал.  
Во взгляде, которым наградил его Кёя, было написано недвусмысленное предупреждение: если Дино и дальше продолжит так себя вести, проверки квалификации с помощью диванчика ему не избежать.  
– Погоди, – Дино в отчаянии выставил перед собой руку. – Давай вернемся к общеизвестным фактам.  
Кёя пожал плечами:  
– Земля – круглая. Хищники пожирают травоядных. Учителя учат своих учеников всякой всячине, главным образом – искусству любви.  
– Но… но… – пробормотал Дино.  
– Ты сам вызвался в учителя, – напомнил Кёя, снимая штаны и бережно их укладывая их на стул. Под штанами на Кёе оказались строгие черные трусы, но Дино подозревал, что это ненадолго.  
«Господи, это же статья», – в обычных обстоятельствах Дино, как и любого другого мафиозо, тюрьмой было не напугать, но этот случай был особенным.  
– Возраст согласия в Японии – с тринадцати лет, – сообщил Кёя буднично, словно читая его мысли. Ничего сложного в этом не было: Дино подозревал, что весь обуревающий его ужас написан на лице.  
– Знаешь, что, – пробормотал Дино, попятившись к дверям. – Боюсь, нам придется отложить наш урок. Я… я… забыл дидактические материалы, – выдал он в редком приступе вдохновения.  
– Презервативы, что ли? – нахмурился Кёя.  
– В общем, я отбегу. А ты пока… я не знаю… займись, наверно, самообучением, – с этими словами Дино выскочил за дверь и дал деру.

 

– Цуна! Цуна! Кёя сошел с ума и больше не может быть твоим Хранителем Облака! – Дино влетел в комнату, споткнулся о забытый у порога портфель и хряпнулся на пол.  
– Дино-сан? – Цуна обеспокоенно поднял голову от тетрадки с домашним заданием. – С вами все в порядке? Почему вы один? Где Ромарио?  
– Не знаю. Неважно, – Дино кое-как поднялся и прохромал к столу. – Ты слышал, что я сказал?  
– Что-то о том, что Хибари-сан сошел с ума, – наморщил лоб Цуна. – Дино-сан, вы уверены?  
– Еще бы.  
– Что-то случилось? Что он сделал?  
– Сказал, что раз я его учитель, то должен с ним переспать.  
– И?.. – подбодрил Цуна.  
– Что значит «и»? – Дино с диким видом уставился на него. – Этого что, недостаточно?!  
– Дино-сан, успокойтесь, – Цуна ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. – В Японии все наставники спят со своими учениками. Это…  
– Общеизвестный факт? – спросил Дино упавшим голосом.  
– Именно, – солнечно улыбнулся Цуна. – На самом деле, – поделился он грустно, – я немного завидую Хибари-сану: ему так повезло с учителем. А вот меня Реборн заставляет учиться по диаграммам. Мы начали с тычинок и пестиков. Реборн говорит, что так я не только постигну основную идею искусства любви, но и подтяну ботанику.  
– Реборн, – тупо повторил Дино и, осененный внезапной догадкой, спросил: – Цуна... Эти тренировки – кто еще учит твоих друзей?  
– Ну, – принялся перечислять Цуна, – Гокудера-кун занимается с доктором Шамалом…  
– Нет, – Дино покачал головой. – Шамала интересуют исключительно женщины. Кто еще?  
– Мукуро…  
– Итальянец. Дальше.  
– Ламбо мы решили не учить – в конце концов, он все еще ребенок.  
– Рад слышать, что для вас еще осталось хоть что-то святое, – буркнул Дино.  
– Ямамото обучает Сквало-сан…  
– А вот это подходит, – Дино выудил из кармана телефон и принялся искать в списке номер.

 

Войдя в бар, Дино повертел головой по сторонам и, заметив у барной стойки Сквало, направился к нему.  
– Привет, – дружелюбно произнес Дино, пристраиваясь рядом и подзывая бармена: – Мне то же, что и ему.  
Бармен кивнул и подтолкнул к нему питье, от крепости которого плавились стенки стакана.  
Дино сделал щедрый глоток – и в первый раз за день по-настоящему расслабился.  
– Ну, как ты? – поинтересовался он, толкнув Сквало локтем.  
– Терпимо, – буркнул тот.  
– Как тебе Япония?  
– Бывал я в местах и похуже.  
– Как тренировки?  
– Результативно.  
Они немного помолчали. Дино снова отхлебнул из стакана, закашлялся и просипел:  
– Твой тебе уже переспать предлагал?  
Сквало обратил к нему взгляд совершенно трезвых и злых глаз.  
– Ты знал, что возраст согласия в Японии – тринадцать лет?  
– Сегодня узнал, – вздохнул Дино.  
– А.  
Они опять немного помолчали.  
– Как у тебя с твоим прошло? – спросил Сквало наконец.  
– Сбежал – сказав, что пойду за дидактическими материалами, – признался Дино несчастно.  
– Не проще ли было его послать? – поинтересовался, хмыкнув, Сквало.  
– Он бы их принес, – вздохнул Дино. – А что с твоим?  
– Когда он ко мне подкатил, я сказал ему, что я – мечник, а не ебарь, – пробормотал Сквало мрачно.  
– И что? – осведомился Дино с искренним любопытством.  
– Тогда он решил, что у меня нет опыта – и предложил учиться вместе, – произнес Сквало уныло.  
– А ты?  
– А я лучше сдохну неученым.

 

– «…настолько прекрасны узы между Учеником и Учителем», – торжественным тоном заключил Ямамото и захлопнул увесистый философский трактат. – Как думаете, – спросил он с надеждой, – Сквало это убедит?  
Хибари, ввиду стратегического совещания изменивший привычке забивать до смерти любую толпу численностью больше одного, пожал плечами. Цуна неуверенно улыбнулся. Все трое, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на Гокудеру, приглашенного на обсуждение в качестве тестера итальянского менталитета.  
– Нет, – буркнул тот, выплевывая очередную, перекушенную от избытка чувств сигарету.  
– Серьезно? – огорчился Ямамото. – А что, если…  
– Не выйдет, – покачал головой Гокудера.  
– Тогда… – вклинился Хибари.  
– Сразу нет.  
– А может…  
– А вот это попробуйте.  
– Спасибо, Гокудера, ты настоящий друг! Цуна, пока! – подхватив сумку, Ямамото кинулся к выходу. Безразличный к правилам приличия Хибари просто вышел через окно.  
Цуна растерянно обвел глазами внезапно опустевшую комнату и устало улыбнулся:  
– Ну, вот, Гокудера-кун, мы и остались одни. Поможешь мне с математикой?  
– Разумеется, Десятый, – покладисто откликнулся Гокудера.  
– Спасибо огромное! – Цуна вытащил из сумки измятую тетрадь и учебник. – Она мне совсем не дается. Не знаю даже, как тебя благодарить…  
– Пустяки, Десятый, – заверил Гокудера. – Ну, разве что, – на его щеках вспыхнули два ярко-алых пятна, – называйте меня «Гокудера-сэнсей»…


End file.
